I Must Confess That I Feel Like A Monster
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Madison has known Hansel and Gretel since they were all captured by the witch as children. Before the witch died, she put a curse on her. While living in fear, she learns to control the wolf within. Growing up and living as a witch hunter has taught her many things, the biggest being, "Expect The Unexpected!" plz no flames. Rated M for reasons.
1. Prologue

Ok, I was walking through Wal-Mart the other day and was listening to my favorite Skillet song "Monster" and was in the electronics section when I noticed the new Hansel & Gretel movie. Me being the fan of both the hot and sexy Jeremy Renner and fairy tales with a sick twist, I got it. As I was on my home, I was jamming out to Monster when inspiration struck. The song got me thinking about writing my twist on the movie. And here it is.

* * *

Madison's grown up outfit. Same as Gretel's except the sleeves on her corset are bell sleeves.

* * *

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it

So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I jus can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save from this  
Make it end

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside o me  
Stop this monster

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I **FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**

I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control  
It's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

* * *

Tears shed from fear, young Madison watched as the witch opened the doors for more children to become trapped…like herself. Like any naïve child, the raven haired girl couldn't resist the candy that made up the house. And when the doors opened, her curiosity got the best of her. Once inside, the doors slammed shut. The witch immediately chained Madison to the wall with a shackle around her neck. Calling her a common beast, the witch cackled in hysterics as an idea formed in her toxic mind. "A common beast? Quite interesting. But now that I look at you, I don't see a _common_ beast." The witch then raised her wand and chanted a spell. Yellow lightning shot out and struck Madison. She screamed in pain, but her screams then became howls. Her dress ripped off her suddenly growing body, black fur grew over ever inch of her creamy white skin, her once ocean blue eyes were now bright yellow. She was a wolf. But no ordinary wolf. She had bulging muscles all over her body, the kind of physique a man could only dream of having. Instead of paws, her hands grew claws. She was more than an ordinary wolf, she was a werewolf.

The witch laughed as Madison whined and howled. She squirmed on the ground in pain and confusion. How could this happen to her? Did God forsake her for some unforgivable sin? These were thoughts she had days ago, when the witch explained the spell. "You feel it, don't you?" She smirked. "When your heart beats faster, you cause the wolf to come out. It becomes harder and harder to resist. Until you finally unleash the beast, the pain becomes worse and worse."

Now Madison was laying on the ground as she saw the witch lure in two more children. It was horrible. The were a little older than her. and what made it even worse was that one of them was a boy. Here she was with nothing to cover her body but the tattered remains of her dress, and of all times, a boy is now in her presence. But the boy, who she learned was called Hansel, had modesty and never looked at Madison. His sister, who's name was Gretel, always tried to help when the witch wasn't around. The twins thought she was just some poor child who's fate would be the same as theirs. But it all changed one night. It was when the witch hit Gretel with a shovel. She didn't care if she was naked, Madison tried in vain to launch herself at the witch. Her heart rate sped up and her body transformed. The wolf might have been created by the witch, but that didn't mean it liked her. It was that very night when the witch decided to cook Hansel. The night when the children watched as the frightened little girl transformed into a monster.

With her heightened vision, Madison saw Gretel pick up a nail. She could see the gears turning in the sister's head. As the witch grabbed Gretel to threaten Hansel, she silently tossed the nail to Madison, who had calmed down and shrunk back to her original form. The younger girl nodded and started to pick the lock on the shackle. Within seconds, she heard the lock click. She then tossed the nail back to Gretel without the witch's knowing. Madison had to sit down and watch Gretel fuel the fire for the oven. "This oven's not hot enough!" The witch screamed at Gretel. "More wood!"

As the witch stormed off to get Hansel, Gretel started to pick the lock on her own shackles. Madison had watched for the witch to warn the girl when she'd see her. The moment she saw the ugly crone, she knocked on the floor with her knuckles. The older girl tried to hurry, but the witch soon dragged her brother toward the oven, not even paying attention. When she opened the oven, Gretel finally unlocked the shackles and ran to get the butcher knife the witch carelessly left on one of the tables. When the witch finally noticed Gretel was no longer tied up, she turned and growled at her. She then used her wand and threw a spell at the little girl.

Madison nearly screamed. But she was stunned silent when she watched the spell pass right through Gretel and not harm her. "What?" She questioned her wand. Gretel took this opportunity and ran up to stab the witch three times. The witch screamed in pain as her blood splattered onto the girl's face. When she fell, Gretel ran to cut the ropes holding Hansel's hands together. With her back turned, the witch stood and raised her wand to send another attack. She never got the chance when the werewolf lunged and bit the hand holding the wand. Madison refused to let go until she ripped the witch's hand off. She spat out the small appendage and growled with blood dripping from her mouth. Hansel then grabbed a long piece of fire wood and clobbered the witch. She fell on the door of he oven and screamed in pain from the heat. all three children then ran to shut the oven door and Hansel was the one to lock it.

All three children...or really two children and a werewolf, stared at the window on the oven and watched the witch burn. As she calmed down, Madison's form shifted from beast to human. Gretel found a table-cloth and wrapped it around her so she wasn't completely naked. She then turned back to the oven and sneered, "Is it hot enough for you now?" And with that, all three watched the witch burn in the fire.

_"My sister and I never saw our parents again. But we did find a friend. And now, it was just the three of us. But we learned a couple of things while trapped in that house. One: Never walk into a house made of candy. Two: If a witch has a werewolf chained to a wall, it means the werewolf wants to kill her. And three: If you're gonna kill a witch, set her ass on fire."_


	2. Witch Hunters

The years passed. Hansel, Gretel and Madison grew and became expert witch hunters. But something strange happened between Hansel and Madison. Anytime he needed any kind of help, she'd be by his side in an instant. It was like an impulse or an instinct. Every fiber of her being told her to be at Hansel's side when he was in trouble, which was every moment of every day. But she knew to help Gretel as well. They grew to become close friends. If it had not been for Gretel, Madison would have still been chained to the wall in the candy house, and she would not have saved them from the witch's sneak attack.

As children, when they traveled, Madison learned how to control the wolf within. But it was strange. She only transformed when her heart rate sped up, but not during the full moon. But it was, at least, a little relieving to know she could control it a little more.

As they settled down for the night in one town after killing a field witch, Hansel decided to go to the tavern for a well-deserved drink. Once Gretel and Madison finished putting everything in their room, they went to the tavern as well. But as soon as they walked in, Madison saw a woman with a desperate look on her face sitting next to Hansel, who wore a flirtatious grin. "oh, shit." Gretel chuckled.

Madison sauntered over and sat on the edge of the table in front of Hansel. She seductively crossed her legs as she said, "Dearest, you didn't tell me you were making friends."

Hansel groaned in frustration. He knew he was screwed. The woman next to him was confused."Who is she?" She asked as she pointed to Madison.

"I'm his wife." The she-wolf said. The woman then gasped and slapped Hansel across the face before storming away. The girls laughed as a red hand print formed on his cheek.

"Any reason you decided to say that?" He asked.

"You couldn't smell the diseases on her like I could. So many men from one woman." Madison mocked.

Suddenly, a well dressed man approached the three with a look on his face that showed fear and desperation. "Are you three the witch hunters?"

"If we are?" the raven-haired beauty asked as she sat on Hansel's lap, a habit she developed when she felt uncomfortable. He, of course, didn't mind. Hansel wasn't blind. He saw the beauty of his close friend. But he also saw that other men could see it too.

"I need your help!" The man cried. "The children in our town are being kidnapped by witches! I'll pay anything for the children's safe return and the death of the witches! Please?!" As soon as he heard the phrase, 'I'll pay anything,' Hansel was in. And there was no way to talk him out of it.

* * *

The next morning, the three hunters followed the mayor back to the town of Augsberg. Something about it was familiar and it made Madison uneasy. The townspeople were definitely not friendly. She saw this as they crowded around a man who was most likely the sheriff. He made his deputies dunk a woman's head in a barrel of water, a trick used in decided if a woman was a witch or not. If she lived, she was a witch, if she died, she wasn't. Not exactly the most brilliant method thought of by man.

"Listen to me!" The cried out as he stood in front of the crowd. "As your mayor, I know only too well that many of you have lost precious loved ones to this witch plague, but we can't just burn this woman. We first need evidence. We can't just have-"

The sheriff interrupted the mayor by yelling, "You know a witch when you see one! They ride at night and make pacts with the devil! This woman will burn!" The three hunters were able to sneak up behind the sheriff without anyone knowing. Gretel walked up behind him and pressed the barrel of her pistol to the back of his head. "Let the girl go or I'll blow you sheriff's brains all over these fuckin' hillbillies." The men were hesitant but did what they were told when they saw Hansel walk over holding a big gun and Madison walk beside him. When the men were out of their way, Hansel stepped closer to the girl. "Check her." Gretel told them.

Hansel handed his gun to Madison to hold while he checked the girl. "What's your name?"

"Mina." She whispered timidly.

"Don't worry." He said. "When a woman truly deals in witchcraft, she cannot hide it. A nasty rot sets in. Not only does it give off a discrete, foul odor, it also shows in her teeth, in her skin and her eyes." When Hansel finished checking for the signs, he turned to Madison. "Can you smell anything?"

Madison cocked her head to the side as she approached Mina, handing back Hansel's gun. She leaned forward and sniffed her neck, cheeks and shoulders, trying to find any scent of black magic. She turned back to her friend and shook her head. "Nothing." She calmly stated.

"This is not a witch. This woman is clean." Hansel confirmed.

"I'm sure your sheriff was only trying to protect you good people. But your mayor has done a very smart thing. He hired us. My name is Gretel. This is my brother, Hansel, and or friend, Madison." The female twin said.

"We know that many of your children have gone missing. But killing an innocent woman will not bring them back." The she-wolf explained.

"Go home! We don't want you here!" A man from the back of the crowd yelled.

"We don't want more evil in Augsberg!" A woman in the front exclaimed.

"Well, evil is upon you, whether you like it or not. Now if your children are still alive, we will find them. But if anyone harms this woman, you're gonna have me to deal with." Hansel said. Madison growled slightly at that statement. She didn't know why she felt jealous, but she quickly stopped before anyone could hear. "Now go home! Go!" With that, the crowd dispersed.

Hansel untied Mina and said she was free to go. She didn't leave without giving her thanks, to which Hansel said, "You're welcome." Madison wasn't very happy with the attention he was giving the woman accused of being a witch. But she didn't let it show.

Her attention went back to the sheriff when he spoke. "What the Hell do you think you're doing? HUH?! That woman is a suspect in my custody. You can't just come here-"

"Any man with half a brain could see that she was not a witch." Gretel stated.

"Now listen, sheriff." The mayor said. "Hansel, Gretel and Madison have been brought here-"

"You better listen!" The sheriff interrupted. "I'm not going to have this bitch, her scoundrel of a brother, and their barbarian friend coming into my town, telling me what to do."

Hansel rolled his eyes while Madson smirked. The sheriff sure was stupid. After a silent moment, Gretel gave the sheriff a brutal headbutt. He was knocked onto the ground with his nose broken and bleeding. The sheriff's men then reached for their pistols but stopped when Hansel raised his gun to them. "Don't. Just don't."

Madison knelt down next to the sheriff and said, "If anyone is a bitch, believe me when I say it's me." She then stood straight and went to stand next to Gretel.

"Come on." The mayor interjected. "Let's get you started."

* * *

_"There's been reports of a strange cottage in the north forest. Locals won't go near the place. A good place to start the investigation."_

Gretel walked up to the cottage with her crossbow in hand. With a swift kick, the door swung open to reveal a witch with her back turned. With her crossbow aimed, she slowly walked closer to the witch, who was turning around slowly. She put her hands behind her head, reaching for something unseen. "Move!" Gretel demanded. The witch did move. Her move was throwing a knife at Gretel. But the hunter used her bow to deflect the blade. The witch knew she needed to run. She she grabbed her broom stick and flew through the window, just narrowly avoiding the arrows shot at her.

The decaying crone flew through the forest, dodging the trees. But she couldn't dodge Hansel's bullet. The witch crashed onto the ground and her broom rolled away, getting caught by Hansel's foot. With anomalistic snarls, she ran through the trees and was able to dodge the bullets. Hansel chased after the witch. When she tried to through a spell at him, it just passed right through him. He fired more bullets at her but missed. She cast a spell to make a row of tall pine trees grow in his path, blocking him from his chase.

The witch cackled as she ran, thinking she got away. But she heard growling coming from above her. Looking up, she saw Madison in her wolf form swinging from the limbs. She then flung herself from the branches and crash landed on the witch. They rolled and tumbled until the witch managed to get to her feet and run away. Madison shook her head to ease the dizziness before growling and chasing the witch.

Gretel heard Madison's howl and chased after the sound. Soon, Hansel caught up with Madison and they both chased the witch. She jumped over fallen logs like a beast, trying to escape the hunters. She crawled up a fallen tree and jumped into the air. Hansel followed her path while Madison just jumped over the whole thing. Gretel managed to cut the witch off by tackling her to the ground. But the unnatural woman stood and grabbed the hunter by her throat. Hansel caught up and ran to help his sister was struck down when the witch started swinging at him with her claws. She then managed to throw him against a tree hard enough to knock him down. Gretel managed to get few punches at her before the witch knocked her down. That was when Madison ran up with her claws ready, she swiped the witch across the face hard enough to draw blood and leave four long gashes. The witch turned and latched her mouth onto Madison's left shoulder. The wolf howled in pain and rammed her shoulder into the nearest tree to get the nuisance off of her. The witch let go and scurried to Hansel. She tried to tackle him, but he threw her over his shoulder and onto a huge log, breaking it in half.

The witch stood and saw this opportunity to run away. "Gretel!" Hansel yelled over his left shoulder. His sister heard him and quickly picked up the crossbow. Taking aim, she pulled the trigger. A single arrow with a wire cord attached shot out and went through the witch's right ankle. She fell to the ground and her wand was out of reach. Gretel pulled the cord and brought the witch up to be hung upside down on a tree. Hansel found the wand and grabbed before the witch could. The she-beast struggled and squealed like a pig, doing anything she could think of to get loose, only to fail miserably.

"She looks angry." Gretel commented. Madison snorted in the witch's face after taking a quick sniff, disgusted by the scent.

"Yeah. A face like that, I'd be angry, too." Hansel added. Gretel chuckled while Madison huffed in agreement. After one more angry grunt from the witch, Hansel could not take it any more. "Would you shut up!" He stated before knocking the witch out with his gun.

Madison slowly shrank to her original form. Gretel went through her bag that she brought and handed her her clothes while Hansel walked off to give her some privacy. After about ten minutes, she was fully dressed. "Hansel!" She called. When he walked back, she continued. "I'm surprised you thought that telling her to shut up would do the trick. What do I always tell you?"

Hansel rolled his eyes as he recited Madison's advice. "Act first, think later."

The she wolf grinned as she said, "Good boy."

Instead of bringing the witch to town, they decided to interrogate her in the woods where no one could hear her. It was no myth that witches were stubborn, so it was best if the troubles they caused were dealt with away from civilians. Tied to a post, Gretel looked at the witch, who they found out was named Gretchen, and asked, "Where are the children from Augsberg?"

Gretchen just struggled against against her restraints and growled. Hansel decided to try his own methods. He pulled out his brass knuckles and slipped them on before giving the witch his infamous right hook. Gretchen spat out blood and coughed. "Why won't witches ever learn to cooperate?" He ask Madison."

"They're witches. They'll never learn." She reasoned. It was now her turn. He eyes started glowing yellow and her fangs grew. She had learned years ago how to only allow certain parts of her body to transform. Her nails extended into claws as she growled at Gretchen.

That was when the witch started to laugh. "It only makes sense that a wolf travels with you." This made Madison cock her head to the side. Gretchen took notice of this. "Oh, you don't know? Well, you, my pretty, are in for quite a surprise." She then cackled.

Madison couldn't take it anymore. She snatched Hansel's gun and shot the witch in the forehead. "Hansel sighed. "How is she gonna tell us where the kids are now?"

The she wolf sighed. "I couldn't smell any children on her. She was just an ordinary forest witch. The occasional kind to prey on rarely seen children. She was useless." She then handed the gun back to her friend. "Besides, he breath smelled like dead wolves."


	3. She Killed Them!

"The witch we found was a dead-end, Mayor." Hansel stated. "No trace of any kids. I'm sorry."

"But we found this." Gretel interjected. She laid out a scroll to show the mayor. "This is called the blood moon, Mayor."

"An eclipse of the moon. It happens once in a generation." Madison explained. "The Blood Moon Eclipse is also the night most holy to witches."

"Oh, my God." The mayor gasped as he turned to Gretel. "When?"

"According to this, three nights from now." She answered as she pointed at the scroll.

"There's no doubt in my mind that all of this is connected." Hansel commented.

"I know." Madison agreed. "Children being taken in these numbers from the roads and fields so close to town."

"A witch does no come out in the open like that." He commented. "Not unless she have to."

"She's desperate." The she wolf concluded.

That was when Hansel's wrist timer went off. Alerted by the soft clanking, he reset it and walked over to the beds in their room. He pulled out his injection formula and stuck the needle in his left leg, giving himself the serum.

"Witch activity has been increasing lately." Gretel said as she turned to Madison. "More sightings, animal slaughters, Sabbaths."

"It seems the coming of the Blood Moon is dragging every damned witch from their dark hiding place." Madison added.

"So," Hansel interjected. "it seems like a good thing that you brought us here, doesn't it, Mayor?"

The mayor then took some paper bills out of his coat pocket and tossed them to Hansel. "Half your money now. The rest when the children are brought back alive."

Madison smirked at Hansel as he counted the bills. Her eyes then widened and she growled toward the door. That was when a knock came from the other side. "There he is." The mayor assured Madison that he knew the man on the other side. The door opened and in walked a rugged woodsman. "This is Jackson. He knows these woods inside and out. And he'll take you to where the last sightings were."

"Yeah." Jackson agreed. "We can be there in a few hours."

"Not at night." Gretel said. "It's too dangerous."

"How so?" Jackson asked, genuinely curious.

"Have you ever seen a witch at night?" Madison asked. When Jackson shook his head, she replied, "You better pray that you never do. We should leave in the morning."

"They're right." Hansel stated. "It's too dangerous." After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Is there anywhere to get a drink in the hellhole?"

A few hours later, the four were at the tavern having a drink. Well, Gretel and Madison had a drink. Hansel had several. He always drowned his worries with alcohol and women. What mostly triggered this was his stubbornness to not admit his feelings to Madison. Gretel knew this, but Madison couldn't see it. Her theory of his behavior was that he felt empty and filled that void with temporary relief.

Madison sat next to Jackson, who had a map of the forest laid out on the table. She had brought with her a bowl of soup. She was starving and needed to eat something. But before she could even lifted the spoon to her lips, she and Gretel were talking with Jackson about tactics. "There have been here and here on both sides of the river." He pointed out two spots on the map as he said this. "And on this last one, we believe a troll was involved."

"A troll?" Both women questioned.

"Trolls are extra." Hansel commented as he put a mug of beer in front of Madison. "Your first round, my fourth."

"Are money and beer all you care about?" She asked him.

"It's really unusual." Gretel said, getting Madison's attention away from Hansel as she dropped a file in front of her. "Look at this one. A father and three children attacked. One child was taken, but she didn't touch the other two."

"Uh oh." Hansel mocked.

"That's weird." Madison stated.

"That's so weird." He continued his mockery. But he used the deep, rumbling voice that sent shivers down her spine. She sent him a glare. "It is strange." Thinking he was still mocking her, Madison slapped his shoulder. "It is strange, okay."

"Yeah, yeah." Gretel sighed.

"Then again, we hunt witches for a living." Hansel countered. "What's normal, really?"

Madison chuckled as she lifted her spoon, but before she could slurp the soup into her mouth, a voice interrupted. "Excuse me. Hansel, Gretel and Madison?" All three witch hunters turned to find a boy holding a _very_ thick book. "Wow. Oh, my God, I can't believe you're here. I'm Ben. Benjamin Walser. I'm really quite a fan of your work."

"Oh, that's great." Hansel said in an annoyed voice.

Gretel and Madison just chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Benjamin." Gretel said in a friendly voice.

Benjamin wasextactic to meet his heroes. "Listen, if it's not too much trouble," He then put his book on the table. "would you please sign..."

"Oh, no-" Hansel tried. But when the book opened, it wasn't easy to say no. He simply sighed in defeat. "Okay."

"Oh, my." Gretel smiled in amusement as she looked at the page that the opened to.

"Wow." Madison chuckled.

The boy was just too excited to stop. "Yeah, that's from when you found the Fox Witch of Antwerp and sank her in the moat. And this one's from when from the Secret Witch Ring of Belson. When they tried to put a gate to Hell under the courthouse." As he continued talking, Gretel just smiled at Hansel, who returned a look that said 'Why do we put up with this shit?' "I mean, you guys, you certainly taught those witches a thing or two."

Gretel couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow. This is amazing. And...weird."

"A little creepy." Hansel added.

"You really keep all this stuff." Madison said with a genuine smile. She like that someone was fascinated about them.

"All right, well..." Hansel trailed.

"I Just have so many questions. Do you mind?" He asked.

Hansel was the first to answer. "You know, we have-"

"Oh, no, no." Gretel cut him off. "You go ahead."

"Thank you. Well, I have this bit right here of when Madison single-handedly destroyed that Witches Circle of Unseelies in Destigbee. How did you do that, by the way?" Benjamin asked the she-wolf.

"Well," She chuckled. "As brave as the legends make them out to be, Unseelies are truly afraid of what they can't control. And when you're an eight-foot tall wolf seen by six inch tall Unseelies, no one is dumb enough to try and control you. So, I scared them to the center of the circle where they went straight back to their hole in Hell."

"That's amazing." The boy said. "Okay. How do you best kill a witch?"

Both women looked at their male companion. "Hansel?"

Being a little hesitant at first, Hansel finally turned and said, "Cutting off ther heads tends to work. Ripping out their hearts. Skinning them is also nice."

Gretel knew that this was a plow to sicken Benjamin and make him go away. But the boy still stood there, fascinated by the information he was given. "But burning them is the best way." She said.

"'Cause that's the only way to be safe." Madison added.

"Burning. Yeah, of course." Benjamin said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Burn them all." Hansel slurred.

"Is it true that witches can't harm you? Hansel and Gretel, I mean."

"Well, no, that is horseshit, son." Hansel said in a serious tone that caused Madison to giggle.

"There magic doesn't work on us. And they haven't killed us...yet." Gretel said.

"Well, do you think that's because of the witch that you burned when you were children? I guess thast's how it all started for you guys. I mean, is that how you became witch hunters?" Benjamin then went into this rant.

"Okay." Sighed Hansel as he stood ad picked the book off of the table.

"How did you get your guns? How did you get your weapons? Is it true that Madison doesn't change during the full moon?"

"There's lots of things to do. You're a really nice kid," Hansel then handed the book back to its owner. "But we have a town under attack." He then sat back down in his seat.

The she-wolf was just about to take a spoonful of her soup until a man ran in and crashed into a wall, causing her to drop her spoon into the bowl. Everyone turned toward the man, who was panting deeply. "She killed them!" He wheezed. "She killed them all!" He continued as he stumbled into the room, stopping in front of the fire place.

Madison could smell the black magic oozing from this man and whined slightly. Hansel heard this and turned to his friend. "You smell something?" The single nod from her was all the confirmation he needed.

"Who killed what?" Gretel asked as she stood from her seat.

"The witch!" He answered. Many people gasped. "She killed the trackers. All of them. She gave me a message. For you all." Then a gurgling sound was heard. The man sounded as though he were choking as his eyes rolled back into his skull and he wobbled from where he stood.

Hansel knew something was going to happen, so he grabbed Benjamin by his shirt and pulled him to stand in the way. Madison picked her spoon up and was about to finally take a sip of her soup. She never got the chance when the man suddenly exploded. Chunks of human flesh and whole grub worms flew everywhere, including into her soup. With a defeated sigh, Madison dropped her spoon into the bowl. "Lost my fucking appetite." She grumbled.

"The Curse of Hunger for Crawling Things." Gretel explained. As she flung a piece of intestines off of hjerself, she growned. "I fucking hate that one."

"That was awesome." Benjamin chuckled.

Madison smirked as she looked at Hansel, who was taking a sip from his mug. When he looked back her, she simply said, "I like this kid."

* * *

That night, Gretel and Madison each took a bath and went straight to bed. As Gretel slept, Madison just stared at the ceiling from the her spot on the top bunk. She could always sleep, but recently, she was having trouble. Her thoughts were interrupted as Hansel staggered into the room in his drunken stuper. He walke over and looked at the she-wolf, thinking she was asleep. "I still can't believe I fell for you." He muttered as he undressed himself. Madison heard it, but she didn't believe it. "Out of all the women in the world, I fall for the one that would never fall for me." Once he was in nothing but his shirt, Hansel laid on the floor and used his boots as pillows.

Madison just thought poor Hansel was drunk. So she ignored his statement. A few hours later, she heard Gretel shaking her brother awake. "Hey. Hey, I just had this really weird dream."

"Oh, yeah?" Hansel moaned tiredly. "About what?"

After a moment of silence, she answered. "I think it was about our mother."

"We don't talk about that." Hansel groaned. Go to sleep." And with that, he rolled underneath the bed.

Gretel sighed as she stood from the bed and walked toward the window. That was when Madison decided to say something. "You can talk to me if you need to."

The female twin turned to the she-wolf and gave an appreciative smile. "I'll be fine. You should get some sleep."

With a yawn, Madison said, "Fine. But my offer still stands." And with that, she rolle toward the wall and was able to get a little bit of sleep.


	4. Let's Go Hunting

**I honestly think this is like a tale of beauty and the beast. The rolls are just reversed.**

* * *

"Maddi. Time to get up." Gretel whispered. Madison slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Stretching and yawning like a dog, she quickly landed on the floor from the top bunk. She got dressed and went over the plans of the day with the female twin. "So, you need to go with Jackson to the woods before us. Get a lay of the land and find out how many witches we're dealing with."

Madison silently nodded before noticing Hansel's arms sticking out from under the bed. "He never learns." She muttered as she grabbed her satchel. With that, she left the room and went to follow Jackson. Once outside, the woodsman and the she-wolf talked. "So, a Troll was seen in the last abduction?" When Jackson nodded, she continued. "Well, based on the land scape around the town, I'd say it was probably a Mountain Troll."

"I've heard that those can be rather testy." Jackson commented.

"You heard correct. Mountain Trolls are loyal to their masters, no matter who they are. But I've only ever seen them serve witches. And they'd die for them. The only problem with that is that it's very difficult for a troll to die. They live for hundreds of years, their skin is like chainmail, strength unlimited. That's why we witch hunters created a device that can be used to sedate Trolls as well as other unnatural pests." Madison then reached into her satchel and pulled out her electric prod. "I call it a tazer. You just crank it up with the rod several times and stick it against your target. It then gives the target quite a shocking experience." She then handed it to Jackson. "Use it wisely, my friend."

About and hour later, Madison was in her wolf form, sniffing the air and following different trails. The most recent one was from the night before. It was the same scent from the tracker that exploded. The stench was horrendous. She quickly ran back to Jackson to wait from the twins.

* * *

Hansel was in the market buying a child's outfit. He couldn't decide between a girl's and a boy's. But he finally settled for a bay. After he paid for it, he folded it, only to hear a voice from behind him. "A little small for you, maybe."

Turning around, Hansel saw that it was Mina. "Oh, hello." He said sheepishly. "No, this...this is...this is not for me."

Mina smiled lightly. "So, how goes the witch hunting?"

"It's good." He answered. "Witch hunting's good." He then walked over to a vegetable cart to pick out a pumpkin. Mina followed close behind.

"It's strange being among these people."

"Yeah?"

"If you hadn't come, they's have burned me alive."

Hansel sighed. "Yeah, well, I probably would have let them, But I'm old fashioned that way. Gretel and Madison, however, require a little bit more evidence before someone gets roasted."

After a short pause, Mina continued. "I saw Madison leave with Jackson earlier this morning. I was wondering if she was your wife."

Hansel sighed once more. "I wish. I do love her, but she'll never see me the same way I see her. All she sees is a jerk who drowns himself in beer and women. And to be honest, I think it's best that way. She doesn't deserve someone as low me."

Mina gave a confused look. "But if this is true, then why does she travel with you and your sister?"

He chuckled slightly. "Haven't you heard the stories? Gretel and I are considered the witch hunters, but Madison is thought of as the sidekick because of her curse. Before we even met as kids, a witch cast a spell on her, giving her the Curse of the Wolf. She would shapeshift into a werewolf when ever her heart beat would speed up but not because of the full moon. It wouldn't have been fair to just leave her. So, we took her with us and over time, she became our best friend. And I honestly don't know what it was, but I fell for her. What's really funny is that she's always by my side. She's described it as an impulse. I don't know about that."

The blond woman thought for a moment before saying, "The way you describe her curse, Madison isn't a werewolf but an animagus, a shifter at will."

"Really? Well, at least we know that now, don't we?" He smirked.

Mina then asked, "Have you ever come across a witch that you didn't want to kill?"

"Nope." Hansel answered casually. "Never. The only good witch is a dead witch." Suddenly, his wrist timer started ticking. It was time to take is serum. Hansel handed his pumpkin to Mina and staggered off to s set of stone steps.

Once he sat down, he notice Mina was right there next to him. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Hansel quickly pulled out his suringe and needle as he explained. "When I was a kid, the same witch that turned Madison into a wolf made me eat so much cany that I got sick. Something happened to me." He then stuck the needle into his leg and injected the serum. "I have to take this injection every few hours or else I'll die."

"You have the sugar sickness." Mina concluded. "I actually know a thing or two about it if you ever need any help."

"It's all right." Hansel stated. "I'm fine." He then stood up and straightened himself.

"It was good seeing you." Mina said sincerely. "Madison is very lucky to travel with a man as handsome as you."

"And you have...my pumpkin." Hansel stuttered slightly. Mina smiled a little bit before handing the pumpkin back. She waved goodbye to Hansel as he walked off.

* * *

"Please tell me you were able to smell something." Hansel pleaded as he approached Jackson, Gretel and Madison under an old oak tree. It was the perfect place to set up their trap.

Madison smirked. "I did. At least three witches are out here. And I can faintly smell children out here. The scent that was on the tracker from last night is out here. But I can smell another that's very close. If you want to catch her, now's the time to prepare." And with that, the she-wolf walked into the forest.

"Where's she going?" Jackson asked.

"When a witch flies, we can't always reach them. But she can. So she likes to go on and wait in the trees just in case." Gretel explained. Jackson nodded in understanding. The twins then set up the bait.

Madison was already in her wolf form and climbing up the trees. She could hear the phonogram playing a young boy's cries for help. And the sound was soon cut off. The witch fell for it. Only moments later did she hear the sound of a fight ensuing. And from the way it sounded, the witch hunters weren't doing so well. She then heard the sound of whistling in the air. The witch was flying! Madison swung from the branches toward the sound. As it got stronger, so did the scent. Only a witch could smell so foul. She soon saw the witch with Hansel trying to keep up behind her. Madison swung from the final branch and clashed with the witch, spearing her to the ground. This witch didn't have hair, but small horns instead. She kicked the she-wolf off of her and stood quickly.

Gretel and Hansel caught up and went on the attack. But the witch was quicker than she looked. She grabbed her tree branch she flew with and was able to out manuver ever move the twins would thrash out. Madison was soon able to stand and take a fighting stance. She ran up to the crone as she swept Hansel's legs out from under him. She took several swipes, but the witch dodge all of them. For some reason, she was able to pin Madison to a tree and swipe at her left shoulder with her mangled claws. The she-wolf yipped in pain as the wound hit her full force.

The witch only cackled as she took off flying again. Hansel had seen the whole thing and was not happy. He took out a hook and cable from his pocket and threw it like a lasso at the witch's branch. He then strapped the cable to the front of his belt and braced himself. Once the cable wouldn't go no more, he was yanked off his feet and was dragged on the ground. What Hansel was not too thrilled about were the obsticles on the ground that hit him. He hit a rock, a log, even a few small trees. Going over a small log actually sent up a little bit. It was enough for him to swing his feet to the fron of him. He knew this was a good idea when he saw two trees ahead of him. His quickly braced a boot on eact tree trunk, causing the branch to not go with the witch, but for her to slide right off of it and collide with a tree.

The witch hit a few branches on the way down to her unceremonious crash to the ground. She staggered to her feet as the twins and she-wolf approached. She pulled out her wand and was about to cast a spell when suddenly Jackson came up behind her and jabbed her with the tazer. The witch twitched for a few moments until she fell to the ground unconcious. The Twins were impressed while Madison gave a wolfish grin. (pun intended)

"I like your toys." Jackson chuckled.

Once she was human and dressed, Madison's wounds were being tended to by Hansel. "She got you good." He stated.

"No, really? I never would've guessed with five deep jagged gashes in my shoulder." She mutter sarcastically.

This caused the male twin to give her a look of confusion. "Okay, what's wrong? You've been extra sassy ever since we set foot in this town."

Sighing, Madison said, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Maybe I'll take a nap when we get done interrogating the witch."

"Yeah, we all know that's not gonna happen. You always seem to stay as a wolf for a few hours after talking to a witch." What Hansel didn't know was that with his remark, he caused Madison's eyes to glow yellow. But he realized his mistake when she growled like a feral wolf. "Okay, I get it. Wrong thing to talk about."

Madison just stood and walked in the general direction for town. Gretel had seen the whole thing play out and shook her head. "Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that you're my twin." And wit that, she followed her best friend, leaving Hansel to carry the witch.


	5. A Wolf Is A Wolf Is A Wolf

The witch was chained a chair in a cell with the witch hunters watching her. When she saw the wounds on Madison's shoulder, she snickered. "You are the wolf from the forest? Hard to believe the strength from such a beast comes from the body of a fragile girl." She then cackled and looked at Hansel before continuing. "It makes so much sense as to why a wolf travels with you. Does she keep you company at night, hunter?"

Before Madison could even attack the crone, Hansel gave her a hard left hook. "You shut your mouth!" He yelled. The she-wolf was surprised that Hansel would do this. "The only time you talk is when you answer our questions." He growled. His voice was intimidating, even to Madison.

She then heard the sheriff down stairs as he complained to the mayor about them bringing the witch. It almost made her laugh. The sheriff didn't care for the safety of the people. He only cared for the power he had over them, power installed by fear. She walked to the railing on the floor above the the sheriff and the mayor and said, "Excuse me!" Both men turned to Madison. "We'd appreciate it very much if you'd be quiet. We _do _have an interrogation taking place up here." And before the sheriff could complain, she walked back into the cell.

"You tell us what we want and this might not end up being the most painful night of your life." Gretel said. "The children."

"Where are they?" Hansel asked. "They still alive?" The witch only snickered as she looked at each hunter before giving a malicious giggle. The male twin gave a sigh as he grabbed his iron knuckles from the table next to them. "These witches, they never learn." He muttered. With a quick turn, Hansel delivered two powerful left hooks to the witch's face, causing her to cough up blood.

Madison decided to try her own methods. "Give me two minutes with her." She growled slightly. Hansel and Gretel both looked at each other before nodding and leaving to stand outside the cell. "Let's try this again." She let her claws come out and her fangs extend, howling loudly. Her eyes were deranged as she swiped the witch's neck, not enough to kill her but enough to deliver pain. "WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?!" She demanded in a voice that was a mix between demonic and anomalistic. "WHY SO MANY?!" Talking as the wolf was something that Madison couldn't do very well. But if she was motivated enough, her voice alone could be very threatening. The witch just hissed at the she-wolf. "WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?!"

"The blood of the twelve moons will soon be collected." The horned crone rasped. The twins stepped back into the cell to hear the witch continue. "And after that, only one object remains."

"Why don't you just burn her?" Hansel asked. "We're wasting our time. She's useless."

Madison shifted back to normal as she noticed Gretel thinking. She kept muttering something about twelve moons until she jumped and turned to her brother. "How many children have been taken so far?"

"I don't know. Ten or eleven." Hansel sighed.

Gretel quickly turned to the table in the cell. "The files. We need to count them."

While the twins were taking care of the files, Madison just stared at the witch. She wasn't taking any chances with her.

"It's eleven." Hansel said.

"Eleven. Twelve moons. They need one more child. One more child." Madison stated as she still watched the witch.

"Look, there's gotta be some sort of pattern." Hansel said. "Look for their age, hair colors, gender, something."

"I've got five girls."

"Six boys."

"You need another girl?" Madison asked. "'Twelve moons', what does that mean?"

"It's a month." Hansel muttered before repeating louder. "It's a month." He then searched through the files to see what month was missing. "There's no April. April's missing. It's April. They need a girl born in April." Hansel then rushed out to the bottom floor to look through the town files.

"You are too late." The witch rasped as she cocked her head to the side. Madison just growled as she left the room to follow Hansel.

"Sheriff, birth records of Augsberg. Do you have them?" Hansel asked. Gretel remained in the cell with the witch while Madison was right behind Hansel.

"It is there." He said as he gestered to his right toward a large black cupboard. "Strictly for the law of this town only, not for filthy bounty hunters like yourself."

Madison finally rushed in front of the sheriff and grabbed his throat, pushing him further back into his chair until it ws leaning dangerously on two legs. Her eyes glowed again as she bared her fangs and growled. The sheriff struggled in fear to get out of her grip but had to stop because the more he moved, the tighter her vice-like grip became. But she eased her grip until she let him go complete to sit in his chair and slightly wheeze.

While this was going on, Hansel was looking through the files. "There can't be that many." He muttered.

"Anything?" Gretel asked from upstairs as she stood next to Jackson.

"I only got one." Hansel answered. "Little girl, six years old, born April 8th. She's the only one I could find."

"You two go." Gretel stated.

"This girl, do you know her?" Hansel asked the sheriff, who had just stopped his wheezing.

"Yes, I know her. Mary Behlmer."

"Where does she live?" Hansel asked. When he received no answer, he exclaimed, "Sheriff, she's in danger!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside. Madison could smell the smoke and bolted for the door. Once outside, she nearly vomited from the God-awful stench of black magic. She had to be quick to help these people, she knew Hansel would get the information he needed soon. These people were her main concern. But she froze when she saw a troll carrying a cage with a little girl in it. If she remembered correctly, the sheriff had said her name was Mary. "Help! Help! Please!" She screamed. She looked so frighten that it reminded Madison of herself.

She then heard a distinctive "HEY!" which made the troll turn around. Madison would know that voice anywhere. Madison turned just in time to see a red-haired witch collide with Hansel. Seeing her friend rolling on the ground, Madison took advantage of the witch's distraction and ran up to her, shapeshifting completely. Her clothes were in ribbons and forgotten. Hansel was her priority. She tackled the witch with a monsterous growl.

"A wolf?" The witch hissed." She then smirked. "It's been decades since I've fought a wolf...at least a wolf that was a challenge."

Madison heard enough. She took a quick swipe at the witch but missed. The witch however was able to grab the arm that had tried to swipe her and bite into it. The she-wolf howled in pain and tried to yank her arm from the pale crone's nasty mouth. She finally let go when Hansel came up behind her and hit her head with a milk bottle several times. He then kicked her into a wagon. But she recovered quickly and threw a wooden chicken cage at him. Hansel caught it with ease, but he didn't expect until the last second was the witch running up and drop kicking him. He crashed into a stone wall as the witch grabbed her broom and started spinning on it to create a wind current that was helping her slowly rise into the air. "Shit!" Hansel muttered as he quickly got up. He ran up a set of stone steps and lept off to catch the end of the broom stick.

While this was happening, Madison quickly recovered and followed the witch and Hansel on foot. She had to give the witch credit, she was fast. She could barely see them above her, but she managed to keep the scent. After nearly an hour, the witch managed to knock out Hansel and tie his leg to a tree branch, letting him freely dangle upside down. Madison couldn't help but find the situation humorous. He always told her that no witch could best him. Well, now his ego would get knocked down by a few pegs. She didn't know what to do, though. She couldn't go into the tree and get Hansel because the witch would probably come back for him. And if he wasn't there, she'd probably go off to find another man. But she couldn't just leave him, either. In the end, she decided to stay and wait for him to wake up. Still in her wolf form, she curled up next to the trunk of the tree and fell asleep.

* * *

"Madison? Is that you?" Came a hushed 's eyes fluttered open to find Mina standing in front of her with a basket full of herbs. "Madison?" The she-wolf gave a slight whine in reponse. "What happened to your arm?"

She gave a deep sigh, as if to say, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Mina sat down next to Madison and asked, "Where's Hansel?" Madison turned to look up and was releaved to see he was still in the tree. "I think I should tell you something." Mina suddenly said. "It's important that you listen to me. My mother, when I was a child, was fascinated with witches and warlocks. And I think that Hansel and Gretel are just that. A witch and a warlock."

After a few seconds of silence, Madison launched herself at Mina and had her on her back on the ground. She growled at the blond with such rage. How dare she suggest such a thing?! Mina was panting but was brave enough to continue. "Think about it. A witch's magic doesn't work on them. I'm not saying they are evil. There are good witches in the world." She then took a deep breath before saying, "I know this because I am one." The she-wolf was quiet for a moment before backing away from Mina. "I believe they are the children of a white witch. A witch that devotes her life to help people. Just like what Hansel and Gretel do today."

Now that she thought about it, it made sense. "There's more." Mina added. "Hansel told me how you had an impulse to always be near him. There is a reason behind that, two actually. The first is simple. Just like how trolls serve wotches, wolves serve warlocks. But the other reason is very astrange. A she-wolf is always protective over her chosen mate." The she-wolf's eye widened. Mate? "I know." The white witch stated. "You have chosen Hansel as your mate. As an animagus, it is important to mark your mate before another woman tries to steal him." Madison still didn't make any noise, so Mina decided to ask, "Please don't tell anyone that I'm a witch." When she saw the pleading look in the blond's eyes, Madison sighed and nodded.

Mina smiled. "I guess we should wake Hansel up now." The she-wolf smirked and nodded. "Hansel!" The witch shouted. "Hey!" Madison could see Hansel waking up. The look on his face was worth staying out in the forest. "Hansel! Are you all right?"

With her heightened sense of hearing, Madison heard him mutter, "Oh shit."

"The witch hunting is going well, I see." Mina joked.

Hansel looked down and saw Mina standing on the ground and Madison crouched next to her, both women were looking up, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah." Hansel groaned as he stuggled slighly. "Hey, say, can you...uh...can you tell me which way is back to town?"

Mina pointed to her right and said, "That way."

Hansel mimicced her, pointing in the same direction. "That way. Okay. Thank you." He then went back to struggling.

After watching him struggle, the blond then asked, "Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine. Thank you." He said. This made Madison snort. He turned to his friend and asked, "How long have you been here?"

"I found her asleep next to the tree. She might have been out here as long as you have." Mina suggested.

"And you just left me in the tree all night?" Hansel irritatedly asked. Madison just a one-shoulder shrug. Hansel just sighed and continued his struggling method. It did pay off...in a way. He managed to break the branch he was dangling from and fall down onto the ground. Both women ran to his side to help.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked.

Hansel was delusional. "Hi." He groaned. "Help me."

Madison was able to scoop him up and throw him onto her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I know a place to clean his wounds. Just follow me, it's not too far from here." Mina then lead Madison to this healing spot that Hansel seriously needed to get to.


	6. Healing Waters

**You guys have no idea how many times I went back to correct everything. Or how many times I had to retype it. I'm exhausted, but I know it's all worth it.**

**So here it is. This is the scene I know a lot of you have been waiting for. The biggest reason why the story is rated M. The smuttiest part of the whole movie. Now, (clears throat and uses Heath Ledger's Joker voice) Here. We. Go.**

* * *

Madison sat Hansel down on a boulder and waited for Mina's next instruction. "You can turn to human now if you want." The she-wolf shook her head very quickly, remembering why she remained in her wolf form. "What's wrong?" The witch asked. She watched as the beast reached over and lightly tugged the end of her dress. Mina instantly realised the problem. "I'm sorry." After a moment, she smiled. "Get in the water and change in there. I could go to my cottage and get you one of my spare dresses. That is, after I clean Hansel up." Madison gave a small smile and nodded.

Slowly, the she-wolf slipped into the water and dove under. That was when Hansel woke up. Looking around he saw only  
Mina. "Where's Maddi?" He groaned as he sat up.

Just then, in her human form, Madison sprung up from the water with her back to the two on land. She then sank down until the water reached her shoulders and turned around with a smirk. "My, God. The dead has risen."

Mina giggled a little bit as she helped Hansel take his shirt off. If he had noticed, he would have seen Madison's cheeks blushing. She always thought Hansel was handsome, but she always prefered to not think about it. She knew Hansel could do so much better than her. She was a wolf, not a human. She swam to the far edge where she noticed some ducklings swimming. She watched as they swam around her and peeped cutely.

Hansel watch Madison with the small ducklings and saw how gentle she was with them. It surprised him to see a fierce hunter be so sweet and motherly. It shocked him. But it was one of the things that he loved about her. The surprises she hid under her sleeves.

After about thirty minutes of Mina cleaning his wounds, Hansel could hide his anxiety. "Are you done yet? We've gotta get to my sister."

"This may take a while." Mina admitted. "But if we don't clean it, you'll get the fever."

"Fever?" He groggily asked.

"If you wanna go out and find Gretel while you're sick, by all means. But I don't wanna carry your half-dead ass from Augsberg to the next town because you refused to get treatment." Madison stated with authority.

Hansel smirked and gave a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am." He then winced in pain from Mina cleaning the wound on the side of his neck.

"You've really taken a beating, haven't you?" The witch said.

With a sigh, the witch hunter said, "I think the real damage was to my dignity, which I left somewhere in that tree back there." He accomplished his goal when he saw both Mina and Madison giggle. He smiled with them.

After a few moments of silence, Mina spoke up. "It's probably gonna be easier if you just get in."

Hansel visibly tensed before saying, "Oh, no, no. No, I can't."

"The water is healing." Mina explained. "Didn't you notice with Madison's wounds?"

That was the moment Madison noticed the wounds left by the witches had been healed. All that was left were a few faint pink lines from the claws of the horned witch and the bite marks left by both witches were hardly visible.

"Yeah, I don't swim well." Hansel stated. Madison remembered how Hansel nearly drowned when they once faced a River Witch. She had pulled Hansel under water to drown and eat him. She would have succeeded if Madison had not dove in and slashed the crone's throat before pulling him to the surface.

Mina thought for a moment before saying, "Then Madison will have to help you." She then stood and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Madison doesn't have any clothes. I told her that I would go to get a spare dress from my cottage. While I'm there, you might as well get in and get cleaned." The witch gave a sly smirk to Madison before continuing the path to her house.

After a few moments, Madison stood, frightening the duckling to the far shore, and walked toward the shore next to Hansel. He saw her bare upper half and quickly turned. She smiled. "It's nothing you haven't seen before. Now get in or I'll drag you in."

Hansel sighed and slowly turned back to face his friend, seeing that her long hair had covered her breasts. "So, it's healing waters, she said?"

Madison nodded and watched as Hansel stood and unclothed himself. She blushed slightly, and this time, he saw it. It gave him a slight confidence boost to have that effect on the ever-so fearsome Madison. He slipped into the water and sat on a rock under the surface. With a nervous chuckle, he said, "Remember the last time we were in waters like this? It was when we came across that formidable Serpent Witch."

"I remember that she looked like a toad." Madison said. An undeniable impulse came over her. She moved closer and closer while he talked.

Hansel looked everywhere except at his friend. "But she could also breathe under water, which made her very difficult to track." When he finally looked at her, she had moved to straddle his lap. "She was deadly." He groaned.

Madison shushed him and whispered, "So am I." She then let her lips press against his own. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Hansel wrapped his arms around Madison's waist and held her close. This was all he ever wanted, to have her in his _and only his_ loving embrace. This beautiful creature that sat on him had ensnared his heart for many years. The reason he drank his problems down, the reason he indulged in many women, the reason he was always miserable about everything that didn't involve his sister, the very reason was because he always thought he'd never have the woman on his lap, but now he had her. Hansel moaned as he opened his moan to lick her lips. She tasted so unique, yet was very addicting. This was the only thing he needed to be happy for the rest of his life.

Madison opened her mouth and wrestled his tongue with her own. God, he still had the taste of beer on him, but it didn't bother her. What bothered her was that her senses were on overdrive. Everything was tuned beyond the maximum level. She could smell his arousal, his need, his desire, everything. His natural mushy scent, the leather from his trench coat, the metal from his gun, all of it she could smell. And it scared her. How did this happen? She was never able to smell like this before. And what made it worse was that her body was acting on its own accord.

**_"Mate!"_** A voice rumbled inside her mind. What was that? _**"Mate!"** _It said again. Her fangs grew as she hungrily kissed Hansel's jaw line. She made a line of kisses till she reached the juncture of his neck. **_"Mark Mate!" _**The voice echoed in her head. Madison had no idea what was going on. This wasn't her. But it felt so natural, almost like a primal instinct.

Instinct?

INSTINCT!

This was the wolf! The wolf had found its mate in Hansel and planned to mark him as hers. Before she realised what she was doing, she heard Hansel groan. Her eyes snapped open when she realised she was biting his neck...hard! She could taste his blood in her mouth and on her tongue. "NO!" She growled as she pushed herself away from him. She swam to the other end of the pond and sobbed against the shore line. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. Biting him? What the Hell was she thinking? If she had bitten him at just the right spot, she could have killed him.

Tears continued their way down her cheeks when she heard the water being disturbed next to her. She turned to find that Hansel had risked drowning and swam to be next to her. His eyes were surprised at what she had done. But he wasn't afraid of her. Madison tried to turn away, but he gently took her face in one of his hands and turned her to look at him. And what Madison saw was not hate, horror or disgust. "Why do you look at me like that?" She asked.

After a few minutes of silence, Hansel sighed before answering. "Because I love you. Every part of you. I love how you can be a fearsome wolf, and not even minutes later you become the sweetest caring woman. I love how you use your claws to slice at witches and then use your hands to gently handle baby ducks. I love how you use your sharp fangs to rip out a witch's throat, yet as I just found out, your mouth is also sweet and your kisses are tender. You are every bit of perfection that is left in this God-forsaken world."

Madison shook her head and turned away. "For years, I've hidden how I felt about my curse. But since you are so blind to everything, I have to confess it." With a deep breath, she turned back to look her friend in the eye. "Hansel, I must confess that...that I feel like a monster."

Silence was his first response. His second response was pushing her against the pond wall and kissing her with all he had. Madison's eyes widened. This was his response? This was his salution...to... All thoughts ceased as she responded to the kiss. She threw her arms around Hansel's neck and pulled him closer. The hunter could barely control his urges. Then again, he'd been waiting for less than nine years to he his hands on Madison and have his wicked way with her. At least, that was how it started. As the years went by, it became deeper than just physical attraction. Everytime she fell and scraped her knee or was approached by another man, he became protective. He started caring for her in ways a man should care for a woman.

Hansel managed to wrap his arms around Madison's waist. He pushed her up a little until she was aligned with his erection. But unlike with his previous lovers, he _gently_ pulled her down onto his throbbing manhood. She cried for a few seconds and clung to him. It took every ounce of Hansel's self control to not start pounding into her. He knew she was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her. This was something he knew he had to be careful about. The water did help out a lot as a lubricant. If Hansel had done this on land, it would have probably been more painful for his friend...well, now she qualified as his lover...possibly more.

In an instant, Madison wound her legs around Hansel. Every muscle locked in place. This was the most agonizing moment of her life. But the pain eased away and was replaced by something that created a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted more. She started a slow grind against Hansel and she felt something tighten inside her gut. Hansel knew she was ready and grabbed her hips. "Tell me if it hurts." He groaned. Madison nodded as she felt him slowly pull from her. He then pushed back into her. It was a slow pace, but it soon began to build up. Hansel never felt anything like this. This wasn't like a quick fuck with a woman from a bar and disposing soon after. This was the woman he'd known since he was ten. He was not only intent on his own needs, but hers as well. He wanted _her_ to enjoy this. He wanted _her_ to feel good. It wasn't just about him, but both of them.

Madison gasped with every thrust from Hansel. He was thrusting her just the right way at just the right speed. She had never known pleasure like this before. She struggled to not scream, but it came before she stop it. It was a scream that could rival a banshee. There it was. Hansel had found that spot. He angled himself to hit it again. And again. And again. At this point, Madison was clinging to him practically for dear life. That coiling in her gut kept getting tighter and tighter. At last he could hear her screams that let the world know she was his. Madison felt herself tighten more and more until her orgasm hit her like a punch to the gut. She gasped and clamped thighs as tightly as she could with a man made of solid muscle between them. Hansel slowed down and gave her a few shallow thrusts, letting her ride out the rest of her climax. With each one, he gave a grunt. He didn't want to hurt her. But those thoughts were soon erased when Madison tightened her grip on his hair. She then shifted her gaze to his eyes. What he saw was an intense fire burning. This was not the Madison he knew.

The she-wolf's eyes glowed and her fangs grew. She growled and licked his neck, urging him to continue his thrusts. She nipped his juggular and groaned. This was not helping him. He needed to see if Madison was in control, but his train of thought was lost the moment she bite his neck. She growled like a feral beast and clamped her jaws down, marking him as hers. But that pain mixed with the pleasure was what made Hansel cum. He came hard with one final thrust and just froze in place. His haggard breathing eased with each passing second. Madison soon let go of him and calmed down.

With Hansel still inside her, she looked into his eyes with her cerulean-sea blue ones. A moment passed before she spoke. "Did I hurt you?"

Hansel chuckled and answered, "In the best ways possible." He then wiped his blood from her mouth with his hand, rinsing it off in the water. "And I think I found a better way to deal with my stress besides beer and random women."

He leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped when Madison smacked him across the face. She had to set him straight. "Stop talking. You do it too much." She then smiled as she gently kissed him. It was only a sweet kiss, but it was enough to make him smile. For once, he was glad to be silenced.


End file.
